Efforts to protect human life, security, and material and immaterial assets have been constantly developed, and the range of security thereof is becoming more diversified.
A previous range of security included safes for a home or an office to protect valuables, invasion prevention against computer hackers, and bodyguards for safety of famous people, but a range the security is being enlarged to spot monitoring closed circuit TV, entrance control systems, burglar warning systems, stolen vehicle tracking systems, and fence guard systems for protecting important facilities.
A position determination service for a member using a mobile communication device that is used for a conventional security service may include a global positioning system (GPS) method and a GPSOne method while being serviced by a mobile communication company, and a differential GPS (DGPS), which is a method of obtaining a more accurate position by correcting elements that may cause an error using already known reference point coordinates and largely reducing an error as a GPS measurement technique of a relative positioning method, will soon be commercially available.
When a subscriber is in an emergency situation, a recently executed mobile security service uses a method of pressing a specific emergency rescue button that is formed in a device or directly calling a guardian or a security company in order to notify that an urgent situation is occurring.
However, when a ward attempts to make a phone call to a guardian, when the guardian does not receive the phone call or when a time delay factor occurs in a phone system, the phone call is delayed and thus the phone call connection to the guardian is not performed. When the ward may thus have a problem, in a conventional art, even if a conference call with a plurality of guardians is performed, it is difficult for the guardian to recognize a present situation of the ward. Further, countermeasures may be late due to entanglement of lines, and even if the ward communicates with the guardian, the guardian should again report to the police, and in this case, it is difficult to grasp an actual location of the ward.